The aim of the investigation supported by this grant is to examine changes in energy metabolism in the mucosa of the stomach, small intestine and liver under the influence of hemorrhagic shock. Energy metabolism will be evaluated by measuring levels of adenosine phosphates and of intermediary substrates in those tissues. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Menguy, R. and Masters, Y. F. Influence of Na Taurocholate on Gastric Mucosal Energy Metabolism During Hemorrhagic Shock and on Mitochondrial Respiration and ATPase in Gastric Mucosa. Am. J. Dig. 21:1001-1007, 1976.